


crazy是攻的情况

by zephyr21



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr21/pseuds/zephyr21
Summary: 疯宝是攻的几个cp的车，和其他故事没有任何关联





	crazy是攻的情况

秋日午后的延绵细雨在本来就狭小的宿舍里笼上了慵懒的氛围，打过一个不长不短的呵欠，crazy扫了一眼趴在桌子上聚精会神打游戏的蓝散，悄声探过去蒙住蓝散双眼。  
毫不例外地听到game over的声响，蓝散的声音夹杂了一丝无奈，“crazy？”  
“无聊，” 松手的同时往前一推，“就这么叫我？散散？”  
“......疯宝？”  
然后被毫不犹豫地揪起一边的脸颊，“疼疼疼......！轻点啊喂！”  
蓝散发出了求救的声音。  
crazy松了手，翘起二郎腿坐在桌子上，食指挑起蓝散的下巴，眯起桃花眼邪邪一笑，“你再怎么叫都没用的小散散，这里只有我们两个人。”  
“......疯宝你这个是从哪里看的？当自己霸道总裁吗？”  
crazy没吱声，从桌上摸起出钱包，拨棱几张附近小旅馆的会员卡，抬眼冲着蓝散一笑，“想去哪儿？”  
啧，这还入戏了。蓝散在心里吐了个泡泡，默默心疼下这个月的经费，在旅馆和氪金之间做出了艰难的选择。  
“这才下午，” 蓝散勾住crazy的腰，咬上他的耳垂，声音渐弱，“他们金工实习，我不想往外跑。”  
话音还没落，就被crazy一把抵在床梯上，年纪不比他们小的铁架闷响一声，背后不安分的手几下剥掉衣服，接着crazy拎起那件被自己脱了不下十次的蓝色衬衣，  
“蓄谋已久？”  
“临时兴起，” 不甘示弱地回吻上去，单手抽开crazy的皮带，“满意么？”  
“怎么都满意。”

接着只剩下老旧床板的吱呀声。  
纵使是体型纤细地两个人，挤在一张90公分的宿舍床上还是太勉强了，crazy无时无刻不担心散散会一头撞到铁栏杆上——即使那里已经被他垫了枕头，所以他只能使劲握住蓝散的腰，尽量减小动作幅度。而被床板轻微硌着的蓝散已经盘腿在他腰上，扣紧了crzay的肩膀，整个身子向上贴去。  
陌生的阴湿的宿舍空气，熟悉的少年的炽热体温。  
契合完美的身体在短暂的适应之后，场地便成为无足轻重的要素。如同之前的每一次，他打开，他进入；他抓住他的头发，他吻上他的喉结；他轻笑，他低吟。  
从气息，到灵魂，仿佛他们本就是一体。

一片模糊中突然从走廊里传来几声喧哗，两人同时一僵，前一秒还在加速流淌的血液瞬间凝固，即使舍友知道他们的关系，现在的场面还是太过分了。  
仅剩的理智还不足辨别声音的主人，蓝散不经意瞟了眼隔音效果几乎为零的门，有些绝望的闭上眼睛。  
世界里只剩下错落的喘息声。

身上人再次开始动作的时候，蓝散忍不住咬紧了嘴唇，咽下一声呻吟。  
“害羞了？”  
刚脱出口的反驳就转成了求饶，“去（你的）——哎，轻，轻点....”  
敏感点被抵住时并不是嘴硬的好时机。所以当对方坏心地趁着他开口时轻轻顶动，除了发出对方希望的声音之外毫无对策。  
不过当时的蓝散完全没有心情思考这些。  
一旦开了口，就没有停下的机会，他只能勉勉强强在喘息间压低声音，抓紧crazy背部，合着床板一下一下敲在心脏上的吱呀声，委屈到眼睛都泛起一层红色。

这几乎与crazy的情景完全相反。

也许是空气的潮湿，或者是场合的微妙，身下人今天格外的紧致敏感，轻抚过脊背也能引起一阵轻颤。当他准确擦过对方的敏感点时，蓝散整个人都崩紧了，从发丝间漏出呜嘤，crazy脑海里自动浮现了对方脸色潮红眼里全是迷蒙水雾的模样，少年那样不自知的表情是他愿意用整个世界来交换的东西。  
所以说这是个加速运动，不到底，不炸成烟花，就不会停下。  
以至于到最后的时候，蓝散只能发出带着啜泣的声音，埋头在crazy颈间。  
在蓝散额头落下一吻，crazy起身打算收拾掉两人扔了一地的衣服。  
“别走，” 蓝散翻身抱住crazy，“反正他们都知道。”

crazy有理由相信散散醒来的时候一定会抱怨没有收拾房间没有通风换气，但是那些事情看起来并不重要。


End file.
